Hidden Pleasure
by Waywardgoddess666
Summary: Sam gets a little breakfast surprise.


Walking into the kitchen, I paused when I saw Sam behind the counter frying up bacon which was obviously for Dean, for breakfast. My eyes raked over him and I bit my bottom lip watching his muscles ripple and move underneath the thin t-shirt he was wearing.

We weren't officially a 'thing'. We were both kind of skirting around the subject, teasing each other and flirting, using any kind of excuse and opportunity to touch each other. It was a little frustrating, yet oddly arousing. We hadn't even kissed yet though there had been a few times we'd nearly.

He noticed me watching him and smiled. "Hey, Ada."

"Hey," I replied, not moving from my spot leaning against the door frame. He stopped what he was doing and raised his eyebrows. "Don't stop on my account. Just enjoying the view."

He chuckled as he plated up the bacon. "Why don't you come over and watch me a bit closer," he said flirtatiously, winking at me.

Smirking, I walked over to him, a little plan formulating in my mind and I stood as close as I could without us touching, looking up at him through my lashes. "You know Sam," I purred before licking my lips slowly, "I've wanted you for a very long time, wanted to feel your lips trailing over my body," I stood up on my tip toes, my hands coming up to grip his upper arms, the feel of his muscles tensing under my touch making me moan softly, sending heat down to my core.

"I've wanted to taste you so bad," I whispered into his ear before gently biting his ear lobe. "It's all I can think about,"

He inhaled sharply as I licked a line up his throat and he let out a throaty moan. I could feel his dick hardening against my thigh and I looked up into his wide hazel eyes, our lips barely touching. Reaching up, I dragged my thumb over his bottom lip, glancing down at them before looking back up.

"Can I taste you Sammy?"

His hands gripped my before sliding up my body slowly, cupping my bra covered breasts and I moaned as my head dropped back a little, my neck exposed and he pressed a kiss onto my throat, my back arching as he squeezed my breasts with his large hands. Raising my head I looked into his lust blown eyes, my tongue resting between my teeth as I smiled. His hand tangled in my hair, gripping it tightly as he bent down to kiss me. I pulled away just before our lips met and he groaned in frustration.

"Ada..." he warned as he tried to pull me closer to him.

I pressed my hands against his chest. "I want to taste you Sammy," I breather as I started to bend down until I was on my knees in front of him, my hands lowering to his thighs. His hand was still in my hair and he pulled my head back to look at me, his eyes black with lust and he groaned. "Ada, Dean is going to walk in here any minute..."

"Well then you better be quiet..." My hands started to undo his jeans, "I'm hidden behind the counter, he won't see me," pulling his throbbing cock out of his pants, I looked back up at him as my tongue flicked out and licked under his balls all the way to the tip before taking him deep in my throat. He gripped the counter as his legs buckled slightly.

"Fffuuccckkk...Ada,"

I grinned around his dick and I opened my throat to take him fully into my mouth, all the while continuing to look up at him. I began to bob my head up and down, keeping him in deep and letting his cock hit the back of my throat until I couldn't help but gag a little and I pulled him out, breathing heavily. He moaned, his forehead creased and his eyes squeezed shut. "Ada..."

We both heard Dean's footsteps approach the kitchen and I grinned up at Sam, giving him a couple slow pumps as I licked his balls, flattening my tongue against his hard shaft before licking all the way up to the tip and swirling my tongue around as I lapped up the beads of pre cum leaking out."

"Sam," I murmured against his dick, "you taste so fucking good...""Is that bacon I smell?"

I paused, my tongue halting but still on his dick as he looked up towards Dean who had just walked into the kitchen. "What?..Er..Yeah. Here, help yourself," Sam stuttered as he slid the plate of bacon over to Dean, who grabbed a piece then took the plate over to the table.

I heard a chair scrape on the floor so I knew he wasn't near the counter or Sam and I wrapped my lips around the top of his dick, bobbing my head u and down slowly and sucking in my cheeks while my hands pumped and twisted on the counter top as he held back a moan, "Shit..."

Dean looked up, "you okay over there?" he asked in between shoving strips of bacon in his mouth.

Sam smiled weakly, trying not to focus on Ada sliding her tight little mouth all the way down his throbbing cock until it hit the back of her throat. "Er...yeah...yeah...I'm good,"

Dean frowned and tilted his head a little. "Hmmm," he looked around the room as he poured himself a coffee. "Where's Ada?"

Sam glanced down at you and you winked as you took him deep in your mouth again, alternating between sucking the tip and taking him fully down your throat. He was white knuckling the counter, his legs shaking slightly. All he wanted to do was grab your hair and fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. "I think...she's...ugh...she's still in bed,"

Dean was still looking at him. "You sure you're okay? You look sweatier than usual. You're not coming down with something are you?"

Sam couldn't help the small moan that left his mouth and he tried to cover it with a cough which just made his cock hit the back of her throat, making his legs shake. "Yeah...yeah...er, I might be. I'm feeling a bit...bit flu-ey,"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Uh huh."

I carried on my ministrations of deep throating Sam, enjoying the effect I was having on him. I knew he was holding back, his body tense as he strained not to cum while Dean was there.

I heard a chair scrape across the floor again, Dean scuffling slowly towards the door. I picked up speed, trying not to make a sound as I took him in my mouth again and again, my tongue swirling around him each time I pulled him out of my mouth.

"Get some rest Sammy," Dean called as he walked out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Sam grabbed my hair forcefully, keeping my head still as he fucked my mouth hard, watching me look up at him, my eyes watering and spit dribbling out of the corner of my mouth. "Ffuucckk, I'm gonna cum..."

I nodded and gripped his ass, keeping him thrusting into my mouth as he spilled his hot cum down my throat, his hand tightening its grip in my hair and the other holding onto the counter. I swallowed it all greedily as he gave a couple of weak thrusts, his legs shaking before he withdrew from my mouth and breathing heavily.

I licked my lips and grinned up at him before he grabbed me, pulling me up and pressing me back into the counter. "Ada..." he murmured against my lips, "Dean could have caught us..."

I whimpered softly, his words making my pussy ache, "I know,"

He groaned, gripping me tighter, "Ada..." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily before I pulled away panting.

"Your room or mine?"


End file.
